My Everything
by Iszel
Summary: Jade Chang is a normal sixteen year old girl who moved into a new home with her family, and finds a treasure in the house she lives in when she is taken away to Neverland by a mystery boy. Peter Pan X Oc
1. Shadow In My Room

Well, I started a new series, again! Man, I got to stop doing this haha. I have been addicted to my childhood fairy tale of Peter Pan, so I decided, why not? Fanfiction! Haha, and yes, another Oc. I love Oc's as long as they are not too Mary Sue, so if one of my Oc's are, please tell me and I will fix them.

Please Rate and Review please, those make me very, very happy. :)

And yes, I have my next ch. for my ToS story almost done as well as my other two stories and they will be up shortly. Thank you. :)

* * *

_**My Everything**_

_-o1-_

_Shadow In My Room_

"Awe, I'm going to miss you Jade!" Holly, Jane, Mary and Laura all cried, as I was tackled into a group hug, which I hugged them back just as emotionally. "I'll miss you all too!" I claimed, fighting back my tears that threatened to spill from my eyes, hugging my four best friends tightly. I didn't want to move, but since I was only sixteen I was still under the rule of my parents, thus I had to go, even if I didn't want to. London was so far away from California, so far away from my life and my friends. "Email me always." I pulled away, hearing my name being called by my younger sister, who was already in a bad mood about leaving her friends as well.

Jane smiled, nodding her head as her fiery red hair bounced with each bob of her head. "For sure Jade, and don't forget to email us pictures of those hot English guys!" I couldn't help but laugh as we all looked at one another, before we cried out with one more group hug. I didn't want to leave my friends, nor did I want to leave California. My life was here, with the sun and the beaches. London wasn't like California, I couldn't tan or surf in London, but my parents paid no heed to my demands.

"Jade!" This time my older brother called to me, highly annoyed of having to wait for me. I pulled away from my friends for the last time, wiping the stray tears that leaked onto my faces. My mascara was probably everywhere, and I probably looked like a mess. Attractive, very attractive Jade. "Coming Jake!" I waved goodbye to my friends once more before departing, grabbing my carry on bag. I heard them call out my name, as I waved one last time, Jake pushing me into the passage that lead to the plane.

"Your always like this Jade." I simply stuck out my tongue at him, and fixed my bag over my shoulder. "Your just jealous that your friends didn't come and say goodbye to you." He scoffed, and ruffled my hair, which caused me to cry out and try to fix it. "You wish Jade, you wish."

"Now you two, get along." My father stated once we entered the plane, searching for our seats. He always said that, even though Jake and I got along really well. Strange, I know, to get along with your sibling. I sat next to Jake, grabbing the window seat before he could. He complained, but knew I wasn't going to give in. My window seat, always my window seat. I loved plane rides, I just hated the fact that I was leaving. With a sigh I stared out of the window, watching the scenery pass. I love the sense of flying, it was amazing.

Jake poked me in the arm as I looked at him with a raised brow. "Using your shoulder." He informed me as he placed a pillow on my arm and rested his head against the pillow. I rolled my eyes and pushed him off, "that is uncomfortable for both me and you." He huffed, watching as I moved the arm rest. He smiled, "thanks Jade." He put his pillow on my lap and laid his head down with a yawn. It was two in the morning after all, and we were all tired.

Jake and I were real close, seeing we are only a year apart. He was seventeen and I'm sixteen, though we have different mothers. Jake was pure chinese unlike Sophia and I who were half chinese and half british. Jake's mother died during childbirth so he never met her, and my mom has basically been his mom since he was born. I started to play with his hair as I looked back out of the window, resting my head against the cool glass. Sophia was fourteen, the hissy fit stage of being a teen. As much as Jake and I loved Sophia, neither of us could handle her princess like attitude. Where she had gotten her attitude from, we have no idea.

Our mother; Elizabeth was a very nice woman, who puts everyone else before herself. She is an amazing mother and wife, and she is also someone I could consider my bets friend. So Sophia didn't get that princess like attitude from her, that's fore sure. She couldn't possibly get it from our father either. Our father; Edwin -- or so people call him, he would rather use an english name rather than his chinese name -- was a wonderful, hardworking man who tries his best for us. He works as a high school math teacher, thus why we are going to London, due to his work transfer. Also my mother's family is from London and there is a house we could stay in there. My mother use to live in the house when she was a kid, as well as her mother, grandmother and great grandmother.

The long trip didn't feel that long when one is sleeping, which I did almost the whole way. Even before I realized what was going on, we were standing in front of a large house, bags by our feet as my father paid the cab fare. My mother smiled, as she reminisced about her past in this house.

"Alright kids, go choose your rooms." My father said once he opened the door, and with that, Jake, Sophia and I dropped our bags and darted towards the stairs, each of us wanting to get the best room. Jake turned left, followed closely behind Sophia as I turned right. I heard Jake claim a room, only to have Sophia whine out before crying gleefully about finding her room.

I continued down the hall, as I stopped at a large door, slowly opening it. The room was huge, with a large window that looked out onto the city towards Big Ben, the clock. A bed sat in the middle of the room, a dresser to the side and a toy box sat in the corner. It almost looked like a nursery. I smiled, "I found my room!" I called as Jake and Sophia came over.

"Awe man look at the size of this room! I'll trade you sis!" Jake claimed as I shook my head, sticking my tongue at him.

"Wow...this stuff must have been here when mom was a kid." Sophia muttered, trailing her fingers over the dresser, only to collect dust as she grimaced. "Everything is so...old."

Nodding my head I walked over to the toy chest, only to find it padlocked shut. I frowned, and fumbled with the lock. "Jake, do you see a key anywhere?" I asked as Jake shook his head. "Damn, this chest is lock, and I'm sure it wont open without a key."

Jake walked over and kneeled down beside me, "I'm sure we can break it off sis." I looked at him, "you always want to break something!" He laughed and shrugged his shoulders, "what can I say? I'm a guy."

"Kids! Come get your things!"

I laughed at my brother before standing up, calling back to my parents claiming we would be down in a minute. The three of us walked downstairs and grabbed our rightful things before going back to our rooms to set everything up. I threw a bunch of my things on the bed and looked around, realizing I had a lot to cleaning to do before I set anything up! Maybe I could paint the room too, maybe I nice lush green or a sky blue with clouds. I think I liked the blue with clouds...or I could do a whole scenery. Oh well, I'll figure it out later. Right now it was down to getting on my hands and knees and scrubbing! Good thing it was about nine am here.

The only time I stopped cleaning was when I had to go to the bathroom and for lunch and dinner, which only consisted on sandwiches for lunch and ordered in food for dinner seeing that the kitchen wasn't set up yet. By the time I was done it was around seven, and I must say I did quiet a lot. All my things were set up, everything that was either too old for my liking or broken was taken out of the room and it was clean. Grinning proudly to myself I sat down at the edge of my bed, looking around.

"Hey Jade, can I come in?"

"Go head mom." I stated as the door slowly opened to reveal my mother, who smiled at me before sitting down next to me.

"You did great with the room." She explained to me as I smiled at her. "This room, it use to be my mothers and grandmothers." I looked at her. "I never used this room, my mother wouldn't allow it. It has been empty since her time."

"Is there a reason why?"

"I'm not sure." My mother said softly, "she would always tell me stories of the secret that this room contains that none other in this house has." I raised a brow as she laughed slightly, "don't worry about it honey. I'm sure it was just something she said. I came up here to tell you, your father and I are running to the school to set his things up. Well be back later on tonight."

"Alright mom." I said as she kissed me on the forehead. She left me in the room as I fell back on the bed, looking at the ceiling. Secret? In this room? My eyes quickly darted to the locked chest, was it that? Even with all my cleaning I couldn't find any keys that would fit that kind of padlock. I rolled over and stared out of the window, god it was breath taking. Big Ben loomed over the city as the stars danced around. I couldn't help but notice the second star to the right, it was so bright, it simply caught my attention. I smiled to myself as I curled up in my comforters, yawning. Time lagged sucked.

Scratching. Something was scratching something in my room. I opened my eyes groggily, as I lifted my head off the pillow, rubbing the sleep out of them so I could focus on seeing. My room was dark, besides the light that streamed into the room through the large window. A loud clanking noise caught my attention as I jerked my head towards the chest, seeing a dark shadow hold the padlock. Normally I am a calm type of person, but being in a new house, a new continent I was tired and really freaked out of my mind. I screamed, basically I screamed bloody murder. The dark shadow dropped the padlock as it zipped around my room, jumping from corner to corner, as I surprised it with my scream.

"Jade?!" Jake busted into my room the moment the shadow slipped through the crack of my window. My eyes were wide as the lights flicked on and Jake rushed to my side. "Jade? What happened? Why did you scream!?"

"T-There was a shadow in my room!" I exclaimed loudly as Jake looked at me with a questioning look.

"A shadow...?" He asked slowly as I nodded quickly.

"Yes! A shadow!" I exclaimed, "there was a shadow trying to open the chest these then when I screamed this shadow went in a frenzy, jumping all over the room until it slipped through the cracks of my window!" Jake was looking at me like I was crazy as he ran his fingers through his thick brown hair. "I'm not lying Jake! I swear I seen this shadow!"

"It was just a dream Jade, go back to sleep." Huffed the male with a yawn, annoyed that he was forced out of his bed by a scream, running basically across the house to get to my room. I huffed back at him, "it was not a dream Jake, I swear!" He ignored me as he shut the door to my room, leaving me in the room. I slipped out from my covers and hurried over to the window and looked out, seeing nothing but the night life of London.

"Was it..." I pressed my fingers to the glass, "all a dream?" I looked from the window to the chest, I needed to find out what was in there. And I will find out what is in that damn chest if it was the very last thing I did.


	2. Treasure Of The Chest

**::Shout outs too:: **

_Book and Music Lover _

_Wishing Sinner_

Thanks for reviewing! That makes me super happy! I'm glad you enjoy it :)

I'm sorry the first few chapters have so little Peter in it, but just you all wait! Peter will be in most of my chapters for sure!

**3**

Here is Chapter Two, it is more basic info, but will be important for the fic!

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_**My Everything**_

_-o2-_

_Treasure Of The Chest_

"So you still haven't gotten that chest open?" Jake asked me as he tried to strike me with his foil; his fencing sword. I quickly parried out of the way and did the same to him, while shaking my head no. It has been a whole week now, and I still haven't been able to find a key for that chest. I even helped my mother clean the entire house from top to bottom, finding a bunch of useless junk, but no key. It seemed almost hopeless now, the key could be anywhere.

Also, that shadow seems to keep coming back! I don't scream anymore, but whatever the shadow was, it was trying to get into that chest. Something was in there and the shadow wanted it, and that thought made me want to know what was inside the damn thing. I was so curious it was driving me nuts! My imagination went wild as I tried to figure out was in the chest. Money? Gold? Treasure? Maybe it was something dark like the shadow's body or something! Whatever it was, it was going to drive me nuts if I don't find out what it is soon. Blocking my attack Jake caught me off guard, stabbing me in the chest with his weapon.

"Like I said, I can always break open the lock for you." He claimed, pulling off his fencing mask. I did the same, shaking my brown hair out of my face.

"No that's fine. The key is bound to be in the house somewhere." I stated, looking up at the large house with a sigh. Jake and I were out in the backyard practicing our fencing, a hobby we both took up back in California. It was something we did when our parents claimed we needed to spend more time together. Jake was a natural at it, he seemed to move more freely when he fought while I on the other hand was rather poor at it. I have came a long way from when I first started, I could at least hold Jake off for a good half hour to an hour. "It just seems like I'm cheating if you break it open."

Jake chuckled, and raised a brow. "Sis, it's a lock. It's not like its some sort of game." I simply shrugged my shoulders, slipping back on my mask. It may have not seemed like a game to Jake, but it did to me. It was like a mystery case and I needed clues to find the key and simply breaking the lock took all the fun in finding out what was in it. Sure it was driving me completely crazy, I hated taking the short way through anything. My father raised me better than that. He once told me that to get the best out of something I wanted, taking the long way was always the most worthwhile, the longest route always brought the most happiness. I believed him, ever since I was a young girl.

"Let's go, another round." I claimed, getting back into my stance. Jake nodded his head, slipping his own before getting into the stance. We went for another good forty five minutes, our main work out of the day before heading back inside.

My father was busy at the school, getting things organized for the end of summer and my mother was in the kitchen making dinner. Sophia was in her room with her music blasting as he practiced her ballet. Like I said, she was a princess, and all princess did ballet, right?

"I'm going to jump in the shower." Jake was already half ways up the stairs as I walked into the kitchen, setting my things on the table.

"How was your session?" My mother asked, looking up from her pot of steaming homemade chicken noodle soup. I loved her cooking, the best in all of, well, anywhere! She had an amazing talent for food, and everyone keeps telling her to open her own restaurant or something, but she just doesn't listen!

I shrugged my shoulders, opening the fridge and grabbing a drink. "It was ok, I don't think I'm getting any better though." My mother smiled at me, returning back to her food. "Oh hush darling, I bet your doing great. Jake always speaks highly of you when your father asks."

"I bet he is only saying that since he has to," I laughed slightly, seating myself at the table, taking another swig of my drink. "He's so good at it, he's like a natural!" I slumped down in my seat, "Jake is awesome at fencing and Sophia dances, it seems like I don't have a certain talent of my own."

"Now don't you go saying that Jade." My mother scolded, waving her wooden spoon -- that she was using to stir dinner with -- at me. "You are a very talented young girl."

"Then name three things I can do better than Jake and Sophia." I challenged her with a slight smirk on my face. I doubted she would find three things, I couldn't even find one let alone three!

My mother thought for a second before smiling, "your an amazing artist, you have great taste for decorating and you have a wild imagination. I seen those stories you written, hidden in those notebooks and such."

"Mom!" I cried, "you weren't suppose to read those! That's invasion of privacy!" "These is nothing private of leaving your books open on your bed." My mother smiled mischievously, "now go wash up, you stink."

"Thanks mom." I mumbled sarcastically, grabbing my things and dragging myself up to my bedroom to get out of my gear. I opened my door, throwing my mask and foil to the bed, before taking off my gear.

I grabbed some clothes out of my closet and threw them on my bed before putting my gear away in its rightful place in my closet. I was really picky about things like that, I was like my father. Everything had a rightful place and that is where they should be when they are done with. Stretching my arms over my head I yawned.

My shower felt amazing against my skin and sore muscles. I haven't actually fenced in a while so I was all out of shape for it. Towel drying my hair, I walked downstairs to see my father enter the house.

"Hey daddy." I called, as he smiled at me, kissing me on the forehead. "Hey honey, how was your day?" I explained my day to him as he nodded, shedding his jacket and hanging it on the coat rack. We made our way to the kitchen where Jake and Sophia were helping mom with setting the table.

Dinner has always been a big thing with my family, it was the only time we all got to spend together as a family due to all our busy schedules. Sure, it wasn't that busy now seeing we just moved here, but it will be once we get back into school. I would be in my eleventh year, Jake in his twelfth and Sophia was just getting into the ninth, so we will all be attending the same school. Jake was into fencing, -- so was I, but not as much as Jake -- Sophia was into her dance and I was more into writing club and art club so we were always busy. Even through our hustle and bustle it is nice to actually sit down with my family and have dinner. Not many families do that anymore, not in this society at least.

"Jade do you mind cleaning the attic while Jake does the basement with me?" My mother asked, handing me my second bowl of soup. I nodded my head, "for sure."

"Good, and Sophia you'll come with me to the school again." My father smiled as Sophia sighed, but nodded her head anyways. I knew she wanted to laze about and watch tv, that's just how she was.

Dinner passed by quickly as Sophia and my father set out, Jake and my mom heading downstairs, and I'm standing at the spot where there was a staircase hidden in the ceiling. Looking up I could see the string that I had to pull to reveal the secret -- though it wasn't much of a secret -- staircase. I stood on my tippy toes and reached for the string, but due to my 5'4 height, I just couldn't reach.

"Dammit!" I cried as I jumped, my fingers barely brushing the small knot at the end of the string. I was very, and I mean very sensitive about my height. I hated the fact that I was short when everyone else was tall! Even for an Asian, Jake was tall! He was 5'9, and Sophia was taller than me standing 5'5. How sad is it when your younger sister is taller than you? Very, believe me. With a huff I walked into Jake's room which was the closest and grabbed the chair that sat next to his desk.

Finally pulling down the staircase I pushed Jake's chair back and went to do the cleaning. Getting up into the attic, I couldn't believe how dirty it was! Cobwebs covered almost every inch of the attic and everything in the attic. I grimaced as I walked around, looking at the old junk that was laying around. Might as well get to work.

Cleaning took me -- what I figured -- forever! I finish one section and realize it wasn't even one tenth of the room yet! I found pictures upon pictures of my grandparents and great grandparents, their friends and family. I found old toys and ordainments that would decorate the house at one point. I found a few books too, and they must have been homemade due to the messy scribbles and such for the font. I kept a few of the more legible ones to read later on, maybe it would help me with some of my stories, who knew?

"Hey, mom was wondering if you had the broom up here." Jake claimed as he walked up the stairs, peeking his head over the floor boards of the attic.

"Yeah, it's just behind you." I called, pushing a trunk of stuff to the side, figuring mom might want to keep them. They were old photo albums and such so I thought they would be worthy in keeping. "Jake, did you find a key down there?" I asked, looking at him. He simply shook his head, "I don't think the key is in the house Jade. Just brake the damn thing off will ya?"

I shook my head, "I know it's here somewhere. I just know it!" Rolling his eyes he went back downstairs leaving me to do my cleaning. The key had to be here, somewhere. It was that certain gut feeling I had, where you know something is here, but you just don't know where. Do you know how unbelievably frustrating that is? It's like trying to slam a revolving door! Ok, well that's physically impossible, but you get my drift.

Out of all that cleaning I only claimed a good handful of books, which sat at the edge of my bed. I stared at them for a moment, eyeing their appearance before actually picking one up. I brushed the cover off, revealing the title, which was a bit messy, but legible none the less. _My Neverland Adventure_ by Wendy Darling. I picked up the next book and did the same, reading; _The Neverland Adventure Continues _by Jane. No last name at all. I frowned, I have never heard of anything known as Neverland. What was Neverland suppose to mean?

I started with the book by Wendy, reading about her adventure in this so called Neverland. It spoke of Indian tribes, fearsome pirates, fairies and a tribe of lost boys. The leader, and main character I believed was a boy by the name of Peter Pan. Even in the second book by Jane, Peter Pan was once again the main character. The stories were based around Peter's group against a group of Pirates that were lead by a man named Captain James Hook, who, ironically had a hook for a right hand. In Wendy's book I discovered that Peter had cut off Hook's right hand therefore was replaced with a hook. It was rather funny actually, Captain Hook who had a hook for a hand. It must have been a pun or something.

"Jade, were heading to bed now." My mother said, peeking her head into my room. "Night."

"Night mom." I said, my nose still in the children's book. I heard the door shut before closing Jane's book. There was still one book left on the bed as I reached for it. _Secrets _by, and then the rest was blank. There was no author or no evidence of anything being written there. I frowned, before opening the book.

'This will be the last book I write. My last words on this planet, and my last words to the person who finds this book. My time has come and I am ready to go, but I fear he will come searching for my secret possession and not be able to find it. It has been years since he returned, but I know one day he will.' I read, turning the page for there were pictures drawn on the bottom. What the pictures where, I didn't know. It was too hard to make out, and I was having troubles trying to actually read the words. 'In my room is a chest, a old red and blue one, which is padlocked shut. Inside is my greatest treasure and memory I have from Neverland.' I quickly looked at the chest, it was indeed red and blue. I quickly looked back at the book. What did the author mean by their last memory in Neverland? Wasn't Neverland a made up world in the children's book I just read?! I quickly flipped the page, there must be the key's location in here somewhere! Scanning through the words I tried to find out any page that could hold where the key was.

'My chest has been locked for years now as I waited for Peter's return. When he will come, I don't know, but when he does, I do hope he finds the treasure of mine. It is much his treasure as mine.' I flipped the page again, mumbling to myself. Come on! Tell me where the key was already-!! 'I have kept the key safe for years now, hidden away until Peter's return. Though, now my time has come, I leave the key in your hands. In my room, under the chest is a floorboard that can be pulled out. Inside will be a music box that will contain the key,' that was enough for me as I dropped the book, rolling off the bed. I quickly pushed the chest to the side, and dropped to my knees, feeling each floor board. Nothing, there was no moveable board! The chest must had been in a different spot.

For the next ten minutes I walked around my room on my hands and knees, feeling each floorboard. I finally found it, under the large window. Pulling the board upwards, there was indeed a music box. Slipping it out, I put the floorboard back, and opened the box. Soft music floated out of the box, a boy in green and a tiny fairy was the dancing figure in the middle. Carved on the inside of the wooden box was the initials P.P and W.D, Peter Pan and Wendy Darling. I ran my fingers over the engravement before opening the compartments for the key.

"Where is it." I mumbled softly, as I dug through the paper and other trinkets, finally feeling the cool metal against my fingers. Pulling it out slowly I smiled, this is where I win. Putting the box down, I rushed to the chest, unlocking it. A soft _click_ was heard as my heart began to beat against my chest, as I pulled the pad lock off, dropping it to the floor. My fingers trembled as I grasped the top of the chest as I took a deep breath. What secret could this chest hide? What treasure did the chest hold? What treasure belonged to Wendy Darling and Peter Pan?

Taking a deep breath I threw the top open, as I slowly peered in. The chest was basically empty, no gold, no shining treasures, nothing that made my heart skip a beat. At the bottom of the chest was a small clothed package. I slipped my hand in and grasped the material and examined it. Why would someone have a chest so big for something so small?

Unwrapping the treasure, I wondered what it could be. Maybe a ring? Maybe this Peter and Wendy were lovers? Getting my hopes up, it quickly fell as I finally unwrapped the package.

"What the hell?" I gasped as I looked down at the 'treasure'. All my cleaning and searching for this blasted key, all my time wasted in discovering this hidden treasure was all fora stupid, "thimble!?"


	3. Mother's Lost Boys

**::Shout Outs To::**

_DisneyFreak101_

_ Bryony-chan_

_ Barbiegirl22_

_ Book and Music Lover_

_WishingSinner_

**Bryony-Chan **— _It depends how I intend to finish this story. I have a few different endings in mind, I just have to choose which one haha. But believe me, any ending I choose will work with the story. (I hope xD) _

Thanks for reviewing and sorry it took so long! It's the summer now so I hope to be able to write more. :)

Mwhaha! Peter Pan makes his appearance as well as the lost boys!

=3

Here is Chapter Three, hope you enjoy!

OH! And before I forget I do not own the original Peter Pan characters, just the ones that you do not recognize from movie or books. =)

* * *

My Everything

-o3-

_Mother's Lost Boys_

A thimble...

A wasted all that time looking for the key only to find a thimble...

Who the hell has a thimble for a treasure? What kind treasure is a thimble? There is no value behind it, unless it has some deeper meaning, but what could a thimble, a small silver thumb cap mean? Sewing? A gift? Maybe Peter sews? I continued to kneel in front of the chest, the thimble in my hand. What was I going to do now? The secret I was so hoping to find was a complete disappointment. Man, reality hurts, a lot. A long sigh escaped my lips as I dropped my hand into my lap, annoyed and tired.

"W-wha?" I blinked in surprise as the thimble was lifted out of my hand, as I jerked my head to the side to see that shadow, holding the thimble's shadow while he actual thimble was floating in midair. Was that even possible? "H-Hey give that back!" I yelled, getting to my feet and diving for the thimble. He jumped to the side causing the thimble to jump to the side as well. I growled, leaping for it again. He seemed to be taunting me as he danced around my room, waving his hands behind his ears and if he actually had a face I was sure he was sticking his tongue at me! What a jerk!

"I said give it back you stupid-!" I didn't know what to call him ― well I was sure the shadow was male ― as I launched myself at him again. I had no idea I could actually grasp the shadow at all, I really had no intention in catching him. I just wanted the thimble back, since it took me a good week of cleaning to get it. My fingers seemed to curl around his ankle, as I fell flat on my face, as he struggled to escape my grasp. "Ha!" I yelped in victory, pulling him back. He squirmed as he tried to slip from my grip, turning his head to look at me at times.

"Let him go!"

I scream in surprise, letting go of the shadow. I fell back and darted my gaze to the window, where I swore I heard the voice. There, in my window, stood a boy around sixteen, maybe seventeen. His hands were on his hips as he looked at me, looking almost annoyed. He whistled, and the shadow leapt up, attaching himself to the male. Could people really do that? Just attach and detach their shadows?

"Who the hell are you?" I questioned as he jumped off my window ledge, chucking the thimble up in the air and catching it with a smile. I scooted backwards, my back hitting the door as I stumbled to flick on the light switch to see him. The light caused me to shut my eyes, wincing slightly.

"Who are you?" I opened my eyes to see the boy in my face, as my eyes widened, throwing my fist I felt contact as the boy flew back, grabbing his cheek with a bewildered expression. "You hit me!"

"Well don't get in my face like that!" I yelled, completely flustered. My cheeks were flaming scarlet as I looked at him, examining him. He had curly golden colored hair and large blue colored eyes. His clothes looked like they were made of leaves and vines, and he had a few dirt smudges on his face. "Peter Pan..." I whispered, realizing the appearance from one of those books.

He got back to his feet and huffed slightly offended that I hit him. "Yeah, so who are you and why are you in Wendy's room?"

I got back to my feet, "this is my room!" I claimed as he raised a brow. "I'm Jade Chang, and my family just moved here."

"This is Wendy's room!" Peter huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "So, she's not here?" He asked after a moment, realizing that I was not going to give in. I shook my head as he sighed softly, smiling a bit while looking at the thimble in his hand. I could tell by just looking at him that the thimble meant a lot more than what I thought it did.

"Peter...?"

He looked at me, pausing, then smiled brightly. "You can do it!"

"What?" I was utterly befuddled, what was he talking about? "Do what?"

"No time, come we must go!" He exclaimed, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the window. I pulled back, "w-wait! What are you doing! Peter!" I cried as he picked up up bridal style, before leaping out of my large window. I screamed in terror, throwing my arms around his neck as I waited for our death by plummeting to the ground. I heard him laugh as I slowly opened my eyes, looking up at him. He was simply grinning cockily at me, with a raised brow. "We're not falling, if that's what your thinking."

I quickly looked down, surprised and astonished. We were flying! "H-How!" I claimed, well that was a dumb question, seeing I knew the answer from Wendy's book. "Pixie dust!" Peter smiled brightly, as he tossed me up. I screamed again as he caught me with a cheeky grin.

"Peter!" I cried, shaken up by the experience. He laughed, "sorry! Sorry! You should have seen the look on your face!" I glared at him as he simply smiled. Jerk!

"Where on earth are we going?"

"Why, Neverland of course!" He said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. But of course! Why else would Peter Pan be flying me through the London night sky?

"Wait! What about my family?" I exclaimed, looking back up at him. He frowned slightly, "what about them?"

"What do you mean, 'what about them'? They are my family! They will be worried about me!" I stated, as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Too late now." He replied, but before I could even ask what he meant by that, he sped up with a laugh as we passed the large clock tower, right towards the second star on the right. It has seemed as if all time had stopped, nothing mattered anymore. Everything seemed to slow down as Peter and I flew through the night. Moons, stars and planets stood still as we passed them, the golden lights of the planets casted a beautiful golden yet eerie glow upon us. I didn't know what to say, there was no words to describe this scenery, this feeling. It was simply and utterly breath taking. Never had I seen something like this.

The scene faded until there was only a normal black sky above us, with small twinkling stars. Below us was the sea, which I could hear clearly, the soft waves crashing into one another, lapping the small island not far from us. The island was covered in tree's, not those dumb trees that one can see in their back yard, but beautiful exotic looking trees.

"Welcome to Neverland."

I said nothing in reply as Peter flew us over the island. I was still trying to absorb the fact that Neverland was real! I mean, I just heard of it only a few hours ago when I was reading those books, yet here it was. Neverland was right before my very eyes. Every detail of the island was perfectly written in those books. Not a detail was left out, not a single descriptive mistake on Wendy's part. In all honesty, I was flabbergasted. Never in my right mind did I actually believe that the second star on the right in London would take me here.

"Pretty isn't it?" He asked, looking down at me. I swore I looked like a fish out of water, my mouth hanging over in shock. "It's simply..." I didn't know how to describe this tropical island paradise, it was to good for words. Though my gawking didn't last very long as Peter threw me upwards. I screamed out in surprise, as I fell, watching Peter float above me with a grin, waving his hand at me.

"Peter-!" I cried, believing this was going to end now. My back hit something soft as I bounced upwards, as if I was on a trampoline. Now I was utterly confused. Falling once more, the same thing happened. I bounced. Turning my body around in the air I couldn't believe my eyes. I was bouncing on a cloud!

Peter flew down and landed on the cloud once I stopped bouncing, kneeling down on the strange pink hue cloud. "Like it?"

"Are you _insane_?" I cried looking at him, my eyes narrowing at him. "You dropped me from the sky! I thought I was going to die!"

Peter seemed to be taken back as he looked at me, "I was only having a little fun." He made it sound so casual, like it was normal to take a girl from her home, fly her through space and time into Neverland and drop her from the sky onto a cloud, — which may I add should only be water droplets or tiny crystals of ice floating in the sky, therefore couldn't support the weight of any object, let alone a sixteen year old girl — scaring the living daylights out of her. "You're no Wendy that's for sure." The boy seemed to spit out as he crossed his arms.

I took a deep breath, I was going to pretend I didn't hear that. "Just don't do something like that without warning me, ok?" I asked, getting to my feet. I wobbled a bit, but I was able to keep my balance.

Peter said nodded, holding out his hand for me. I took it, knowing Peter would be my only transportation up here. "C'mon, lets go see the boys."

"Boys, in like the lost boys?" Watching him nod he picked me up. I quickly secured my arms around his neck, there was no way I was going to allow him to pull a stunt like that again. "Are they the same boys that Wendy wrote about in her book?"

"Book?" I nodded my head as he looked at me strangely. "You know with Slightly, Toodles, the twins and so forth?"

Peter shook his head no, frowning somewhat. "No, they left a long time ago." He informed me, "they..." Pain crossed his face as he thought about the reason and I assumed I knew from what I read.

"They wanted to grow up...?"

He said nothing and I assumed I was right. From what I read Peter was not fond about the idea of growing up or grown-ups. I don't understand why, neither of the books revealed this secret about Peter Pan. Even though he looked the age of sixteen, his eyes, his beautiful sea blue eyes held the spirit of a child, so innocent to the cruel reality of my own world. Peter caught me staring at him as he raised a brow in question, causing a blush to rise to my cheeks. What was I doing? I don't stare, staring was just not me. I quickly looked away, staring out at Neverland the tropical paradise.

Peter howled loudly as he began to land, which shocked me as I quickly looked back at him. He was grinning from ear to ear as he landed on a large tree branch, setting me down. Another loud howl escape his throat and I couldn't help but be reminded of a wolf.

"What ar —"

Peter quieted me with his finger pressed against my lips as he grinned, placing his own finger to his lips to indicate silence. He moved swiftly along the tree branch away from me as he waved his hand for me to follow. I was glad I didn't have problems with heights, and I knew my balance was good due to fencing. I quickly followed behind, grimacing due to the fact that I just realized that I had no shoes on. Another howl ripped through the silence as I froze, fear rippling through my very being. Peter was not the one who howled, since I could see him just up ahead of me. He stopped, turned, grinned and howled in reply.

"They're here!"

"And who might exactly be here?" I questioned, though my answers were not verbal as the trees shook, leaves fluttering to the ground as six boys appeared howling and laughing. Relief flooded through me knowing it was the boys who were howling like a pack of wolves.

"Peter! Peter you're back!" The youngest male yelped out happily, landing on a branch across from us. He looked no older than eight, sitting on the branch like a dog. He was squatting, his legs spread as his arms sat between them, palms flat on the the tree. He wore some type of animal pelt wrapped around his waist that twisted upwards covering half of his chest and over his shoulder to keep it up. Red war paint stood out against his pale features, two thick lines on either cheek as if he simply stuck two fingers into a pot a paint and put them on himself. A mop of messy fire red hair on hi head sticking out in random directions as he grinned at Peter with his large green eyes.

"Of course I'm back Dash, I said I would be!" Peter claimed jumping from our branch to Dash's branch.

"Peter's always back—"

"When he says—"

"He will be!"

I had to do a double take. There were triplets, _identical_ triplets! Three of them who looked exactly the same. Matching unruly black hair that cam down to their ears, brushing across their hazel eyes. Like Dash they wore a strange animal pelt, though it only wrapped around their waist and legs making them look like shorts. Two blue hand prints of paint were marked on their chest and down the bridge of their nose. They looked no older than thirteen.

"Top, Tip and Tap!" Peter grinned, "not in that order though, I know." The four of them laughed as the triplets all jumped on my branch, surrounding me.

"Is this Wendy?" One of them asked, I wasn't sure which was which.

"Nope, that's Jade."

"Who?" The three asked in unison, as two other boys joined into the chorus. The last two boys stood around the same height as Peter maybe a tad bit shorter, but not by much.

"I thought you were going to bring the girl you called Wendy." Said one of the two, stepping forwards. Short black hair in a spiked like style with green paint splatter highlights matched his emerald colored eyes as he looked down at me, literally. I had to look up to make eye contact. Like Peter he wore a vine and leaf like outfit, but his were only a pair of shorts and the shirt was one of those kinds that were left open in the front revealing his chest; which consisted in tribal like green war paint markings. "So why did you bring her?"

"Relax Quest, years have probably passed in that realm now, I'm pretty sure Wendy Darling isn't part of that world now." The last boy stated sadly, "I would have loved to meet mother." Bright blond hair stuck up in odd directions coated in dirt and muck, his mixture of blue green eyes seemed almost mature yet still had that child like appearance. In all reality, he looked like one of those surfers back in California. He also wore leaves as shorts baring his chest for all to see. His war paint was the color yellow, hand prints on his shoulder blades and two lines going vertically on his cheeks. Both Quest and this boy looked around fifteen, sixteen at the oldest.

"Oh!" Peter exclaimed jumping back over to my branch and throwing an arm around my shoulder. "This is why I brought her Tricks. She will be you're new mother!"

"_Excuse _me?" I stated turning to him in utter surprise. What the hell was this guy on? I was not going to be a mother to a bunch of boys who were either a few years younger than me or my age! I wasn't mentally ready to even consider the idea of mothering! "I am not!"

My protest was ignored as the boys surrounded me like I was some sort of animal in the petting zoo. They were all throwing out questions, but I could never make a full question out clearly, I could only hear bits and pieces of each of their questions. My head started to spin as I tried to escape, I was being enclosed by a pack of six boys as Peter simply stood to the side and watched!

"_Stop_!" I cried as they all suddenly stopped, eyes wide in surprise as they all stared at me as if I grew and extra head. I took a deep breath, calming myself down. "Now, I will say this once. I am not your mother."

Dash, the youngest one looked at me as if he was going to cry. "Not our mother?" His voice quivered as I fought the urge to comfort him. "B-but you said Peter!" He exclaimed to the elder boy who brought me here.

"And I mean what I said." Peter looked at me almost sternly, "Jade will be your new mother." That seemed to calm the young boy down as his expression changed back into pure joy, attaching himself to my leg. "Isn't that right Jade."

"No! This is not right!" I cried, "I can't be your mother! I'm not old enough, nor am I ready to be one! I'm not an adult yet!"

Seven gasps could be heard as I looked at all the males, mouths hanging open in shock. It was like I said something illegal.

"Adult!" The triplets cried, "why would you ever want to be an adult!"

"She was kidding boys!" Peter laughed, stepping forwards. "Kidding! Ha! Isn't mother funny?" They boys looked at one another before laughing awkwardly. "Now why don't you get her room ready in the tree house, we'll be there shortly." A nod and a quick howl the boys flew off as I turned to Peter.

"Are you _daft_!" I cried, "I can't be a mother!"

"C'mon, please?" Peter asked, "I told them so many wonderful things about Wendy who was the mother of the lost boys before and they loved the idea of a mother."

"But _me_?" I pushed on, shaking my head. "I can't Peter, I have to go home. My family will worry about me."

"A few weeks, that is all I ask then I will personally take you home myself!" I looked at Peter warily, he truly seemed like he wanted this to work. It seemed that he wanted to show the boys the same feeling his former lost boys had by having a mother. I debated with myself, which I shouldn't have. I should have said I wanted to go, but the little voice in the back of my head, the same voice that drove me to find the key was still there, telling me to accept this offer.

"A few weeks, nothing more."

A smile formed on the boy's face, "welcome to Neverland Mother!"


End file.
